


They're Making Me Wear A Dress, Ma!

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Kasim struggles with his fragile masculinity. Todd offers a helping hand.





	They're Making Me Wear A Dress, Ma!

Todd tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his bassist to come out of the dressing room. “Kas, come on!” Todd rapped on the door.

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to. We gotta do that photoshoot for the new album!”

“I… can’t.”

Todd rolled his eyes. “If you don’t come out in five seconds, I’m coming in, ready or not.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll come out.”

Kasim opened the door and stepped out, dressed in a white toga, looking like a prince from some faraway desert land. “There, are you happy now?” Kasim looked as though he would burst into tears at any second.

Todd looked him over and gave a nod of approval. “Alright, lets go take these pictures.”

“C’mon Todd, I don’t wanna be on the back cover in a…”

“In a what?”

“In a DRESS!”

“It’s not a dress, ya dummy. It’s a toga. Now quit whining!”

 

All decked out in faux Ancient Egyptian regalia, the boys posed for the camera and Kasim felt like he was in the deepest corner of Hell. He had finally landed a spot in a well established band, signed to a major label and now his image was going to be in record stores all across the world. Everyone would see him. In a dress. It was absolutely mortifying.

When the photoshoot was over, Kasim ran off into the other room. Todd put his ear against the door and heard what sounded like sobbing. He creaked the door open and saw Kasim crying on the phone.

“MA! I can’t BELIEVE it! A DRESS! A FRIGGIN’ DRESS”

“God, you’re still hung up on this, aren’t you,” Todd said, walking in nonchalantly. 

“Get OUT!” Kasim stared daggers at Todd. “You HUMILIATED me!”

“You’re overreacting. Besides, you look… I don’t know, you look cute in that getup.”

Kasim’s eyes narrowed. “Uh ma? I gotta go, call you back, love you.” He hung up the phone and turned back to Todd. “What do you mean cute?”

“Well, look at the way it exposes your chest. Girls like it when you show a little skin.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“And you know what else?”

“What?”

“Easy access.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you want me to show you? Only if you want me to, of course.”

Kasim finally caught on and smiled. “Sure Todd, I’m a little bit, uh… bi-curious.”

Todd grabbed Kasim by his hips and kissed him on the lips, a bit hesitantly. “Do you like that?”

“Yeah, yeah, gimme more…”

They kissed again, this time more deeply. Todd ran his hands over Kasim’s chest, his fingers gently playing with his one exposed nipple. Kasim moaned into Todd’s mouth, begging for more. 

Todd noticed the fabric of Kasim’s toga slightly tenting. “Well, someone’s certainly happy. ”

Todd lifted up the “dress” and skirted his hands underneath, straight to Kasim’s cock. He stroked it lightly, fingertips brushing across the skin. “See what I mean? Easy access.”

“Oh god, don’t stop…” Kasim grabbed Todd’s shoulders, digging in his fingernails and leaving marks on Todd’s back. Todd tightened his grip on his dick, going faster and faster. “God, I’m gonna cum…”

Kasim’s seed leaked out all over Todd’s hand, running down his quivering legs. He leaned up against the wall, using it to support himself as he recovered from his orgasm. “Okay, you win.”

“Win what?” Todd looked at him puzzled.

“I mean, you were right about the dress. It’s not that bad I guess.”

“Glad I could change your mind. Now if you’d like, I can take you to a more private room. Y’know, for a round two?”

Kasim couldn’t say no to that.


End file.
